BALL
by ger5566
Summary: The BALL is here, where the boys are required to ask the girls out. But is Jeremy taking another girl? Will Ferb find Vanessa? Will Phineas realize that Isabella wants him to ask her out? And will Dr D succeed in making the world too honest! First Fanfic
1. Chapter 1 Only Vanessa

The alarm broke off the silence at 7:00am. A red-headed Phineas Flynn got up and switched it off.

"Oh boy, you know what day it is today is Ferb?" The boy said enthusiastically to his stepbrother, Ferb Fletcher, whose bed was across the room.

His sleepy brother smiled at him though inside he was feeling rather upset. It was the 'Boys Ask Ladies L-omething" where the boys are required to ask girls out to go for a dance near Danville's lake. The only girl Ferb had in mind to ask was Vanessa. How he fell instantly in love with her the first time he met. How for the fact that though he was usually a very focused man, he fell prey to her beautiful eyes. Her soft, brown hair- Oh, how wonderful and amazing it was to see it dancing gracefully as the wind blows. When he laid eyes on her, it was like the birds were singing, like the everything in the world disappeared, like the world couldn't anymore-

"… So have you decided who you wanted to ask out yet?"

Ferb had not realised that he had been so spaced out just thinking about Vanessa. He stared at Phineas and looked down at his bed sheets.

"I was thinking of asking- Ferb, are you okay?"

Phineas realised how his brother looked so distant, so upset. That made him feel uneasy. Ferb looked out of the window. He couldn't think of going out with anyone else but Vanessa. The problem was he had no idea where she could be. Sure, Danville's a small city but there are still thousands of people living here.

"If I'm not wrong, you are thinking of a girl that you want to ask out for the dance but the problem is, you can't find her. Am I right?"

Ferb was impressed with his stepbrother. Sure, they weren't blood related. But they were so close you could say that they were two peas in a pod. He gave a tiny nod at Phineas.

"Ferb, I know what we're going to do today," Phineas declared.

****************

Candace Flynn looked at her calendar.

"Oh boy! It's Saturday a.k.a Boys Ask Ladies L-omething a.k.a Jeremy's going to ask me out for the dance," the teenager squealed to herself.

She fancied Jeremy Johnson very much. Though they were only dating but weren't officially girlfriend/boyfriend _yet_, Candace could not stop dreaming about him. Heck, she even came up with names for their children.

Just then, Candace heard her phone ringing. Checking her caller ID, she realised that it was her best friend, Stacy, calling.

"Hey Stace. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh," Candace tried to hold her excitement.

"Candace, I gotta tell you som-"

"I can't wait for Jeremy to ask me out to the ball," Candace interrupted.

"Candace, you really need to-"

"We're gonna dance and sing and maybe even kiss."

"Seriously, you've got to-"

"Oh, it going to be so wonderful," Candace couldn't help but smile at the thought of it.

"CANDACE! JEREMY ISN'T GOING TO ASK YOU OUT!" her best friend snapped.

Over the line, Stacy clamped her hands to her mouth. Okay, that wasn't breaking down the news gently like I planned, Stacy thought.

She could here her friend struggling to find the right words to say.

With all her strength, Candace finally said, "Wha-What?"


	2. Chapter 2 Perry

I do not own Phineas & Ferb. All works belong to Disney.

FerbxVabessa CandacexJeremy PhineasxIsabella

* * *

Phineas watched as his stepbrother fix the small machine that would eventually turn out to be the people tracker. They were under their favourite shady tree.

"What'cha doing?"

A familiar tone came from their gate.

"Oh, hi Isabella," Phineas stood up to greet his neighbour and best friend. "We're building this tracker to find a person that Ferb wants to ask to for the dance"

Phineas looked back feeling rather ashamed that he had blurted Ferb's privacy out. However, Ferb was so distracted at the thought of finding Vanessa that he simply was not aware of what Phineas had said. Phineas then looked back at his Spanish friend.

"Wow, he seems really into it," Isabella commented

"That's Ferb for you," Phineas smiled. "Oh, by the way, Isabella, I want to ask you something."

Suddenly, Isabella had butterflies in her stomach. Was he going to ask her to the dance? Isabella felt her face getting hot. Her crush? Asking her out? How would she react?

Phineas continued, "Where's Perry?"

*************

Perry the Platypus looked left and right to make sure no one was looking. When no one was in sight, he quickly slipped his hat on his head. He dashed into the Flynn's house and into their fireplace. Quickly, he grabbed Flu powder and threw it onto the fireplace's ground. In the instant, he was in his headquarters' fireplace instead.

He ran towards the chair, ready to receive his mission from his boss, Major Monogram. To his surprise, he saw the intern, Carl.

"Hey Agent P," Carl said with his nasal voice. "MM's in the washroom. He told me to give you your mission for today."

Perry lowered his right eyebrow, eyeing suspiciously at Carl. That's a bit out-of- character for Monogram to do that.

"Anyway," Carl began, "Looks like Doctor Doofernshmirtz is up to no good once again. It looks like he's been purchasing lie detectors from every store in Danville. Agent P, I want you to put a stop to it."

With a salute, Perry raced out of his headquarters and into his jet plane.

Once Agent P was out of sight, Carl smiled to himself. Just then, Major Monogram entered the room.

"Great boogly-woogly," the major said, "Someone should really call the cleaners. The toilet's full of dog and cat poo. I mean, seriously."

Monogram looked up and saw the camera facing Carl.

"Carl! What did I tell you about not touching anything while I'm gone!"

"I'm sorry sir, it's just it always looks so cool when you do it," Carl's voice cracked while saying so.

"Well, it's only cool when I do it!"

"Right, sorry sir."

*************

When Stacy arrived, she had no idea that her best friend was in such a bad stage. She entered a room of darkness. She tried to spot Candace. She then saw her. She was curled up and her body was covered by a blanket. She was shivering.

"Candace? Are you okay?" Stacy walked slowly towards her.

"He… he's going to… to ask another… girl?" Candace tried her best not to break down.

"Well, kinda, sorta," Stacy said. "It may not be true but my friend who heard it from her sister who heard it from her cousin who heard it from the pizza delivery man who knows Jeremy is someone who I can really trust."

Candace sniffled, "Do you know her name?"

"The pizza delivery man, no."

"The girl, Stacy, the girl!" Candace said with impatience.

"Oh, well, yea. Her name's Glenice."

Candace started to burst out into tears, "What does she have that I don't?!"

Stacy kneeled down to comfort her, "There, there. Hey, why not we go to the mall and do some girl shopping?"

Candace nodded her head.


End file.
